1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to trigger locks for firearms. More specifically, the invention relates to electronic locks preventing access to triggers of firearms.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the frequency of violent crimes occurring in residences increases, more and more civilians are purchasing handguns to defend their homes, businesses and other possessions. This action, they feel, is the lesser of two evils wherein the second evil is the potential loss of life or maiming of a child. To reduce the risk of loss of life, gun locks have been employed to prevent the unauthorized use of firearms which at the same time allowing quick access to the firearms by the authorized user.
While such gunlocks presently found in the related art have served an important purpose, disadvantages still remain. The designs of the locking mechanisms incorporated within these gun locks are generally inadequate because most are not universal to all trigger guards for rifles, shotguns and handguns alike. The trigger locks which have been designed to lock more than one (1) type of firearm are difficult to unlock while holding the gun in one hand. This is because the trigger locks which are universal typically include at least two (2) separable parts. Other locks are dangerous if they are used with firearms for which they are not designed. Movement of the trigger lock relative to the firearm may be sufficient to move the trigger and fire the firearm accidentally.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,232, issued to Eppler on Nov. 5, 1991, discloses a safety device for firearms wherein an electronic lock is incorporated into the handle of the firearm and prevents the trigger from being pulled. To unlock the firearm, the operator of the firearm must be wearing a glove with a signal generator affixed to the palm of the glove. Although this assembly adequately eliminates the problem of removing a multiple piece gunlock, the operator still needs access to the location where the glove is stored that location being different than the location of the gun for purpose of insuring the safety of the members of the household. This gunlock is gun specific, i.e., the locking assembly only works for one gun. Further, the operator must success fully put the glove on the hand before the safety device will unlock the trigger. Problems may also arise when the operator of the gun is not the owner, yet authorized, but does not shoot the firearm with the same hand. Other problems occur if the gloove is soiled or if the trigger hand is somehow injured. This device cannot work with rifles and shotguns, the majority of the firearms owned in the private sector.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,175, issued to Oncke et al. on Jun. 11, 1991, discloses a safety device for a firearm wherein a key pad is located at the base of the handle wherein the correct combination unlocks the trigger allowing an operator to use the firearm. The deficiency associated with this safety lock is that the gunlock is built into the firearm and is not useable with other firearms. It is not universal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,281, issued to Dreiling et al. on Apr. 9, 1985, discloses a gun trigger lock which has two sides which rotate about an axis and cover the trigger and trigger guard of the firearm. A locking member extends through the trigger guard to lock the two sides of the trigger lock around the trigger and trigger guard. This lock does not, however, compensate for trigger guards of various widths. More specifically, the gun trigger lock disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,281 closes and locks in a single predetermined position regardless of the width of the trigger guard of the firearm. The fit may have considerable play or it may not fit at all.